Erementsusu
by SweetApricot
Summary: Erementsusu means Elements in Japanese. The 4 turtles and 1 girl gain the elemental powers but what happnes if Shredder wants to get them first? Suck at summaries Please review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so please enjoy and do not send a mean review. Thanks! And I do not own the TMNT. I just own the elements. And don't mind my grammar errors, I am still improving.

* * *

**

Prologue 

Erementsusu, means elements in Japanese…

_Fire_

_Earth_

_Wind_

_Water_

Legend has it that long ago 4 human beings in Japan mastered all this elements. They mastered it in different parts of Japan. All of the 4 human beings fought for all evil and protect the innocent.

But then…

There was a terrible war in all the places in Japan, and all the people needed them most. The 4 humans then disappeared after. 4 of them were never been seen again. Some say they sacrificed all their powerful elements into 4 stones and put them somewhere in the other side of the world.

No one ever saw them…

Until, a thousand years later 4 beings gained their powers…

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, please do not mind my grammar errors I am still improving

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Densestu Takana, my name means "Legend" in English. I am a 16-year-old girl from Japan. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I like to read about myths, legends, and folk tales about Japan. My favorite one is about the legendary elements! It was so interesting and also about it being scattered somewhere around the other side of the world. My ancestors might be one of them but I don't know. My mother once told me there was another element. The Love or heart, love was the 5th element. One of my ancestors might be the love. I just don't know…

I am now living with my aunt in New York City; she said this is where the elements are hidden. Nobody knows. Nobody knows where it was ever scattered. I was just curious… so I wanted to live with my Aunt until I found the elements in New York. So this is my story about the "Erementsusu" which means "Elements".

The sun rose up at the horizon that was going to shined in New York. The cars were still moving since last night, and people were still walking for their busy workdays. I arose up from my bed and welcome the morning. I live with my Aunt Kioko in an apartment almost close to my private school.

"What a nice day!" I shouted happily as I stretched my arms and do my regular morning routine.

I wore my uniform for my private school. My uniform has a blue collar attached to a short-sleeved white t-shirt with blue buttons. I also have a blue skirt, which was short. I hate short skirts! I then tied my yellow ribbon and put on my black stockings and black shoes. I put my long hair into two odangoes (Means two buns on each side) I then rushed downstairs and ate my breakfast. My aunt was cooking and asked, "Did you have any dreams that might have a clue about the elements?"

I then thought about it and replied, "No Auntie, I didn't yet but I know it is here scattered in New York."

I saw my Aunt rolled her eyes, I then sighed, "Adults are so sarcastic." I finished my breakfast and put it on the trashcan and washed the dishes. I grabbed my backpack and waited for my Aunt to drive me to school. My school is a private school was we have to wear uniform, which I hate. I even wear uniforms in Japan! I wished I were in a public school.

My aunt the drove me to my private school and dropped me off, did I forgot telling you this was my first day? Well if I did… it is my first day being a new girl! My school was with gates but I entered. The school was pretty big. I stared at it and went inside to the office to give me my schedule.

The school was pretty big; I never knew this school would be this darn big!

**Sewers**

The dark and quiet sewers of New York are where I live, with my father and my brothers. My name is Leonardo, the oldest of my brothers in the family. I am also a leader of my team of ninjas. I am also a mutant turtle and all my brothers except my father: Master Splinter. He is a mutant rat, and a rumor has it that he once was Master Hamato Yoshi. No one really knows about my father, even I. All I know is that he used to be a pet rat of Master Yoshi. But we'll soon uncover the legends of Master Splinter.

Now let me tell you about my brothers:

Raphael, he is the second oldest born. He usually wears a red mask and carries his weapons that are the Sais. He is also hotheaded, stubborn, and really sarcastic. Him and I always fight about everything. Master Splinter says, "It is brotherly love." I just could not believe him!

Donatello, he is the third born. He wears a purple mask and carries a staff around his shell. He is intelligent, well learned, calm, and quiet. He usually works some new gadgets in the lab or just surf some more Internet about Shredder or Japan. Him and I get along fine… but sometimes he would lead me into smart stuffs.

Michelangelo, he is the youngest. He wears and orange mask and carries his nunchucks. Mikey is the baby of the family. He is funny, innocent, and a little annoying. He usually likes to have fun and always annoy Raph. His funny jokes lighten us up if we have any bad day.

And me? Well I wore a blue mask and I carry around my shell is my twin katanas. I am a skilled learner and am always serious about ninjitsu. My brother Raph kept on teasing me about being a "Fearless Leader" and Ginsu Master, which I don't really like as a nickname.

That is it about the family, and where we even live. We are all mutants that live in the dark damp sewers. We also have friends on the topside:

April, our human friend; She usually takes care of us like a mother and a sister. She is a new reporter in Channel 6 news. April also practice martial arts a bit.

Casey, our wild and crazy human friend; we sometimes used him as bait for any enemies or to distract them. Our father doesn't like him that much since he always interrupts us in our training in the sewers.

That is it.

Now my family and I are living in the sewers that early September morning. I was looking for some books in my room that I haven't read yet. I mostly read about "On The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. It refreshes my mind. I still have a lot of books that I read, but I am looking for some old ones that I haven't read for years now. Then I spotted a dusty green book. I took it out of the shelf and I blew the dust off.

Then there was the title:

Erementsusu.

I never knew that word before, could it be Japanese? "It must be." I whispered. I went outside and went to my father's room. He was quietly meditating, but I was so curious about the book so I spoke, "Sensei?" My father stopped meditating and turned to me. "Yes my son, what is troubling you lately?" he asked calmly. I then handed him the book I found. My father analyzed it with his eyes. He looked around the cover; he must have been trying to figure what the book is.

Then he spoke.

"Leonardo, please sit down." I sat down next to him on my knees. He then spoke about the book, "My son, this book is Erementsusu, which means "Elements" It is an ancient Japanese legend that was told for many generations about the 4 beings who used the powers to save Japan." He explained. I then understand him clearly but I had one question, "Master, I heard about the book. They said there was a 5th element, which was love. How come it was not shown in the book or told about it?" I asked curiously.

Master Splinter sighed, "It was a mystery about the 5th element, but rumor has it that the person who controlled the heart died before the others. But another rumor has it that it might be reincarnated."

I felt sorry, "Master, do you think the heart being is reincarnated already?" Master Splinter shrugged, "I do not know Leonardo. But I do know the 4 beings who controlled Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire have sacrificed their powers into stones and put them in one place somewhere in this planet. But who knows? It might be here." He laughed. But then I thought more about it and left…

Could there be such powers as the elements? Could there be? Is the person who controlled the Heart Element reincarnated? These are the questions the raced into my head.

No one knows…

* * *


End file.
